thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Amethyst Glow
Amethyst Glow is a tribute made up by Pippycat. Please don't use her without Pippycat's permission. Thank you. Note: This page will be going under some serious reconstruction! Amethyst Name: Amethyst "Am" Glow Age: 16 Gender: Female District: 5 (3, 13, 6) Appearance: Amethyst has black hair with purple bangs, and dark skin, with unusual dark purple eyes. She's of average height. Personality: Amethyst likes to stay in the background most of the time, observing people and what is going on. She will talk to you if you talk to her, and she is very nice when she does talk to people. She has some friends, and is nice to everyone hse meets, but is also very honest even if it hurts people, she doesn't mean to hurt them, she was just honest. She is also very courageous, and would do anything for the ones she loves. If you get on her bad side, she will ignore you, or give you dirty looks. Sadly, after a while, lots of people get on her bad side. She likes only a handful of people so much. Token: A ring with a small jewel on it that used to belong to her Grandmother. Weapons: Amethyst is skilled with a ' blowgun '''and may use poison on the darts or something else to make them more lethal. She is also good at using a '''sword', and skilled with her fists. Srenghts: Amethyst is very stealthy, and''' smart and is very '''strong. Weaknesses: Amethyst doesn't have a very high pain tolerance '''and '''speed doesn't exactly fit her. She also has a hard time standing up for herself, which means people can push her around, but if she does stand up for herself you know not to mess with her. Backstory Amethyst was born into an ordinary District 5 family, and she liked it that way. She did well in school, and was considered one of the smartest girls in her grade. She was good at making friends, and was just a normal girl, until one day when she was 14. She was having a rough time getting along with other people, and actually skipped a grade, but she didn't have many friends anymore when she did switch grades. People were jealous of her in so many ways, and she gained some bullies. They were making fun of her, and she would go home and feel horrible about herself. One day, she decided enough was enough and she retaliated, punching them, and she sent two of them to the hospital with bad wounds. She got in huge trouble, and was crying. "I was defending myself!" She sobbed, and she hated herself. She hated that people had made fun of her, she had let them do it, and she had harmed people. For a while she was scared of her own shadow, and she had a hard time standing up for herself. She never wanted to step out of line again enough that people would try to hurt her or be mean to her on purpose, so she tried to blend in as best as possible. Soon, she got more friends and life went back to normal. Until she was 16, and got Reaped. Games Strategies Interview Angle: Sassy but sweet, with a bit of sarcasm. She will smile to the crowd a lot to make them like her, and likely bounce over to her seat before her interview, trying to look cute. Training Strategy: Gain allies if she can, focus on survival skills since those aren't things she got to learn in District 5. She will try to get to know her allies as best as possible, and learn some weapons skills, too. In private training, she will punch dummies and beat them up, and use a blowgun to mix poisonous berries and dip the darts in it, then show off her aim. She will finish it with using her sword to slice dummies, and smile before skipping out. More coming cuz I'm laxy right now... :P Games Participated In 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Trivia *Amethyst is Pippycat's first District 5 tribute *Amethyst was first going to be the daughter of the mayor of her district, but decided that since her other other tribute Amber Burn was, Pippycat changed it *Amethyst was Pippycat's 14th tribute Category:Females Category:District 5 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:16 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Pippycat